


Surprise!

by TheSongSmith



Series: SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel Loves Candy, M/M, Puppies, Sam Has Puppy Dog Eyes, Sam and Dogs, Short & Sweet, fluff for days, if you don't like puppies you can leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSongSmith/pseuds/TheSongSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with Gabriel is strange.</p>
<p>My entry for the SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge, week two.</p>
<p>Prompt: "I know! Isn't it great?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Another writing challenge prompt! This one is just fluff because I CAN.

Sam should really know better by now. Living with Gabriel, you can’t expect anything. It’s a lesson he’s learned over and over, that the minute you think you’re about to have a normal day, Gabriel will find a way to flip everything around, and suddenly there will be glitter in your oatmeal and balloons in the shower for no reason he can ever figure out. He knows this, and embraces it, and yet, it still catches him off guard sometimes.

He’s not sure what he’s expecting when he walks into the bunker, but it isn’t to be mauled by a room full of puppies. He laughs, kneeling down to pet them, and is quickly overtaken by tiny, furry bodies and wet tongues. He almost doesn’t hear the small throat-clearing noise above the happy yapping of the dogs. When he looks up he finds Gabriel grinning at him. “So that’s what all this commotion is about.”

“Did you do this?” Sam asks, laughing as one of the dogs jumps up to lick his cheek.

Gabriel shrugs. “I know it’s been a long week. Thought you could use some cheering up.”

Sam smiles widely, pulling him in for a soft kiss. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

“You have, but I never mind hearing it,” he answers, sitting down beside him in the huddle of puppies.

After a moment, Sam frowns, glancing up at him. “I guess we’ll have to give them back, right?”

“I think Dean might have a heart attack if he comes home and finds this,” Gabriel points out.

Sam sighs, pouting slightly. “What if we just…kept one? Like, maybe, this one?” He says, motioning to the small husky puppy who’s snuggled into his lap.

Gabriel knows it’s over when Sam turns those wide, innocent eyes on him, and he chuckles, shaking his head. “Alright Sammy, we can keep that one. I still don’t know how you do it with that face you do.”

Sam laughs, picking up the dog in his lap and cuddling it close while Gabriel snaps the rest back to where they belong. “It’s a talent. And thank you.”

“Anything for you, Sammy,” Gabriel smiles, kissing his cheek.

Sam smiles, chuckling as the puppy licks at his fingers. “We need a name for this little sweetheart.” Suddenly he remembers something, and he looks over at the angel curiously. “Hey Gabe? I think something might be wrong with our shower.”

“Why do you say that, Samsquatch?”

“Well,” he says hesitantly, “I turned it on this morning, and…skittles came out.”

Gabriel grins at him brightly. **“I know! Isn’t it great?”**

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to give me a review if you like it, I appreciate any and all of them :D Also remember you can chat with me over at thesongsmithtumbles.tumblr.com, I'm there all the time because I don't want to be an adult.
> 
> Love,  
> TheSongSmith


End file.
